Machop
|} Machop (Japanese: ワンリキー Wanriky) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 28, which evolves into when traded. Biology Machop is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its chest has three, thin, rib-like stripes on either side. Its feet appear to have no toes, while its hands have five fingers. It has a short, stubby tail. Machop's entire body is covered with muscles that will never tire or cramp. With these muscles, it can lift many times its own body weight. It spends its time and energy practicing all different forms of martial arts and trying to improve its abilities. Machop lives in the . In the anime Major appearances Machop debuted in The Punchy Pokémon. This Superpower Pokémon was the first opponent for and his in the P1 Grand Prix. A Machop appeared with a Machoke in Pop Goes The Sneasel. These Pokémon were protecting the flame of both with . Brawly used a Machop during his Gym s against Ash in Brave the Wave and Just One of the Geysers. During the first battle, it defeated before being defeated by . In the rematch, Machop was defeated by Ash's newly- . It reappeared in a flashback in Which Wurmple's Which?. A Machop appeared in Sitting Psyduck, under the ownership of . It, , and chased after her runaway . Minor appearances A Machop was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This. A Machop appeared in The Power of One. Two Machop appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. One helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. A Machop appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. A Trainer's Machop appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, where it was one of the many Pokémon at a Fighting-type dojo. A Machop appeared in a fantasy in A Better Pill to Swallow. A Machop appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man! as one of the Pokémon seen at the Cianwood Gym. A Machop appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A 's Machop appeared in Weekend Warrior, where it participated in the Pokémon Contest. A Machop appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it was seen at the Chrysanthemum Island beach. A Machop appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! and SS028. A 's Machop appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered into the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. A Machop appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Machop appeared in a flashback in When Light and Dark Collide!. A Machop appeared in A Festival of Decisions!, where it helped arrest the rogue ninjas that attacked the Ninja Village. Three Trainers' Machop appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Three Trainers' Machop appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Two Trainers' Machop appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where they participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Machop appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Machop appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. Three Trainers' Machop appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Machop appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. Three Trainers' Machop appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Trainer's Machop appeared in I Choose You!, where it had a battle with . Two Trainers' Machop appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Trainer's Machop appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Machop appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Machop appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Machop appeared in Twirling with a Bang!. Two Trainers' Machop appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Six Trainers' Machop appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Machop appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!. A Trainer's Machop appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Machop debuted in a flashback Long Live the Nidoqueen!? under the owner ship of Harry. Bruno owns several Machop which first appeared in Karate Machop!. These Machop were sent to attack Kanto alongside several other Elite Four Pokémon. A Machop appeared in Querulous Qwilfish, aiding the construction of the Battle Tower. Machop was also seen in Mashing Makuhita as one of Brawly's Pokémon, which he sent out against 's Combusken, but ended up overwhelmed by its speed. Much later, in , Brawly is shown to own a Machoke, which seems to be this Pokémon's evolved form. A Machop appeared in Perturbed by Pachirisu. A Machop appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga owns a Machop. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Machop appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Machop briefly appeared in Get The Last Badge!! along with its evolved form. In the TCG In the TFG One Machop figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} with ease.}} |} |} |} |} at once.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} every day.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} , Rock Tunnel}} |} |} in Goldenrod Department Store}} in Goldenrod Department Store}} |} |} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} }} |} |} , , and , Mt. Coronet}} , , , and , Mt. Coronet}} Trade in Goldenrod Department Store}} }} , , and }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} |} |} at }} |} |} In side games |area=Rock Mountain, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Endless Level 27, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C, Advanced Mode B)}} |area=Cheerful Meadow}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 242}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Thrash Machop|English|United States|5|December 13 to 19, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Thrash Machop}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! False Swipe Machop|English|United States|5|January 24 to 30, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#False Swipe Machop}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 86 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |buddy=3 |evocandy=25 |stamina=140 |attack=137 |defense=88 |fast= , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=067 |name2=Machoke |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=068 |name3=Machamp |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Before the release of the English versions of Pokémon Red and Blue, Machop was known as "Kara-Tee". This name is a corruption of '' , a fighting style. Origin Machop appears to be based on a . It also possesses some reptilian features, including 3 plate-like crests on its head and a dull-gray coloration. Name origin Machop may be a combination of macho ( and for overly male or chauvinist) and chop. Macho has come to mean tough or masculine in English. Akin to , the masculine attribute has no reflection on gender assignment, as both species can be male and female; however, Machop's evolutionary line does have a 3:1 male:female ratio, making the species predominantly—but not entirely—male. The name may also be somewhat-related to the , which has a vaguely similar-looking face. Wanriky is a combination of the readings of 腕 wan (arm) and 力 riki (strength). In other languages readings of 腕 wan (arm) and 力 riki (strength) |es=Machop|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Machollo|demeaning=From Macho and |it=Machop|itmeaning=Same as English name |fr=Machoc|frmeaning=From Macho and |ko=알통몬 Altongmon|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=鐵腕 Titwún|zh_yuemeaning=Literally and figuratively means "Iron wrist" |zh_cmn=腕力 Wànlì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wrist strength" |hi=माचोप Machop|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мачоп Machop|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} References External links * Notes |} de:Machollo es:Machop fr:Machoc it:Machop ja:ワンリキー zh:腕力 066 Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon